Watching Instances
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: A Duo in the closet story. School fict with Heero and Duo attending the same school- the two fall into a relationship. 1x2, angst.


Watching Instances

1x2- a Duo in the closet story. PWP.

And his eyes once more meets up. And flickers away again.

Fool. I've got you already. Figure that out already.

Heero snorted and turned away, his attention back to the textbook in hand.

It was no matter. He had other more important matters to attend to than to chase social butterflies.

Unlike the fool, he was the top student at the school.

Even if he had nothing to show for that at nights.

But neither, he suspected, did the fool.

So they were both even perhaps.

That somehow made everything less important somehow.

The stench of cigarettes. Alcohol.

High pitched giggles of both sexes.

Something else beneath too.

Drugs. Soft core. He could smell the marijuana.

A typical teenage party of the ruly sort. Not his scene. Or Relena's. Heero glanced at the light pink suit the girl wore. Too adult. Too classy and expensive for the dirt, cheap couch they both sat in. Wallflowers. Hanger-ons in a place where they didn't belong. Why were they here? He followed Relena's hesitate, shy glance to the crowded, body grinding dance floor. A short, black hair girl with her skirt practically hiked up to her hips as she whored herself in dance to her long hair companion. A boy.

He knew Relena's reasons.

The flush of a crush. Simple, yet complex for the teenage self.

Poor, rich lesbian princess. Pathetic.

Just like his own reasons.

Hn.

Duo's hands didn't linger on any female. He didn't take any more advance of a passing contact other than that for show. Duo's eyes kept returning to him.

Some people were more pathetic then the both of them combined.

Duo was the biggest homophobic ever. Call him gay and he would have beat the trash out of anyone who dared. It didn't matter that his best friend was gay though. Duo would have ran however if Quatre had not told him who he liked. A somebody other than him. That was all Duo had cared about, Heero knew. He had found relief in the fact Quatre was not going to attack him in a bout of lust- because the blond's eyes were only trained on Trowa.

Who liked him right back.

Happy, happy gay.

Duo was so not the homophobic- because he had a gay friend and was all caring.

And damned if Duo would even look himself at another guy because that was disgusting.

He hated liars.

He hated Duo.

But he couldn't help his feelings.

He would damned himself if he wasn't already.

The truth was harsh.

The boy's toilet.

Of all places.

It was dirty, squalid. And stank of shit and urine.

Duo wasn't clean inside. Heero didn't care. He stuck his dick in anyway. He would take his chance. It was probably the only one he'll have.

Fudge packer.

Duo didn't care much either. At least not for the whole twenty minutes they spend. For lube, they used a tube Duo had on him. Even if Duo hadn't packed a condom, the fool had been ever hopeful. Dreams of a stupid, ill prepared teenager in denial.

Duo had been noisy.

Couldn't keep his mouth shut. Damn fucking fool.

So Heero kissed him.

That was once thing he regretted about the incident. Not the fact Duo had pretended it never happened after, or scowled at him in class instead of the false smiles he use to give before- those smiles were the sort he gave everyone. It was no loss. The loss had been created with the kiss.

It had left him wanting more.

Longing.

He hated it.

So he quenched it. No more feelings. No more pain.

'...mass with a velocity of six hundred. Impact on a mass of half its size, which in turn, collides with another mass of a third of its size, will result in a mass of five moving at what rate?

Heero had the answer in his head before the teacher finished. It took longer for him to write the explanation out of how he arrived to it. The physics teacher always demanded explanations from his students. It was when he finished writing it, did the teacher made the announcement.

'For the next assignment, you will be paired...'

Heero had been only half paying attention to the teacher, his eyes draw out to the scenery beyond the windows of the classroom.

'...Yuy and Maxwell...'

His eyes snapped back to the classroom.

'The requirements of the assignment will now be handed out. Take one sheet, and pass it on. There are several choices. You may decided with your partner which to...'

A pair of eyes were on him.

He relunctantly looked for them.

Cobalt blue eyes. Full of horror.

Another moment of pain.

The doorbell sounded.

Heero took the stairs down. After a deep breath, he opened the door.

Duo was on his doorstep.

'Good afternoon,' he said stiffly.

'Hey,' Duo replied without enthusiasm, his lips curled as he looked at Heero with a displeased look. 'Sorry to intrude, but my place's a church. We can't have your kind there.'

Heero left the door opened and turned.

'Come in. The study library is in the basement.'

'Shit- this place's huge as-' Duo abruptly shut his mouth. 'Hmmph... actually, you don't have much stuff, do you? Like, you don't seem to have much furniture. Your family don't decorate, or anything?'

'No. The study is here.'

'..damn, it really is a library.'

'Yes. It is. Have a seat.'

'Hmmm....'

'I've already laid out a selection of reference books. What assignment question are we doing?'

'Erm... twelve?'

'Fine.'

The silence in the room was heavy. Duo's eyes kept on darting towards Heero and the book he held in his hand. Heero attempted to ignore it.

The conversation had been kept to the bare minimum at first, but now it disappeared away completely..

Damn. Duo was looking at him again.

Would he not stop? Fear and distrust. Heero hated the look.

He felt like scum under Duo's flickering eyes.

Duo reached out to take the book at the same time Heero did. As their hands touched, Duo hissed and jerked away. He glared at Heero.

'Don't you try anything on me.'

'I wasn't trying,' Heero frowned back. He took the book and opened the pages.

'Yeah, right. Fucking fag.'

Heero growled at the insult. After the long tension filled hours, it was the final straw that snapped him.

'I'm getting sick of this. If you're going to treat me like some horny, sexual deviant who can't keep himself controlled, I might as well act the part.'

He reached out and grabbed Duo's braid from the long hair boy's shoulder. With a rough jerk, he pulled Duo across the table between them.

'Ow-mphf!'

Heero kissed Duo hard. As their teeth clashed, Heero tasted blood, but he darted his tongue into Duo's cavern before the boy could seal off the entrance to it. He thrusted and gave Duo a thorough licking before prodding Duo's tongue aggressively.

Duo responded.

With a savage twist, Duo attacked Heero back before darting his tongue into Heero's open mouth.

Fireworks went off as they sparked each other.

Like a moth to a flame, he knew he was going to get burnt.

But he didn't care how hot hell was.

It was better than the coldness without Duo's heat.

The final resting place was his bed.

They lay resting on the blankets, the only thing that had been saved on the bed because the thick layers had been swept off when they tumbled in the bed.

Duo was quiet beside him.

Heero held Duo close to his chest, unwilling to release him until Duo made the move to go away. Strangely enough, the other boy didn't. He didn't even flinch as Heero hesitantly stoked his hair.

'Heero...'

Heero paused in his strokes.

'Yes?'

'I can't believe how good it felt.'

Heero grunted.

'It's sick.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes.'

Heero drew Duo even tighter towards him.

'It's late. You can sleep here. If you want, I'll move to the couch.'

'No. Don't go.'

Heero hissed as Duo wrapped his arm around his waist, and pressed his body against his. Duo rested his head against Heero's shoulders.

'I need you, even if this is wrong. It's your fault, you know. Why do you have to be so good looking?'

Heero frowned, his cheeks faintly heating at the half compliment, half accusation.

'I can't let anyone know about this. Everyone will think I'm perverted. You can't be with me.'

Heero could feel the body in his arms tensing, preparing to withdraw. Pain spiralled from somewhere inside. Duo was going to detach himself away, yet again. And the longing will come again.

'What if...' Heero swallowed. 'What if we don't tell anyone?'

'...what do you mean?'

'I can keep a secret.'

'...'

'Can you?'

Duo's hands wandered down Heero's body, and paused at Heero's hips.

'...a secret?'

Hope welled in him as he felt Duo relax slowly in his arms.

'Just between you and me,' Heero said, latching onto the weakness he sensed in Duo. He placed his lips against Duo's ear and whispered. 'No one will ever know.'

Heero felt Duo shiver against him, then melt. He had Duo.

'Okay. Only it's a secret.'

A secret relationship, never to be revealed.

Maybe he was the fool, but he didn't care. It was better having Duo in his arms now, then watching instances pass away in memory.

Fin.

DSA


End file.
